Komentarz na blogu:Szeptozgonek/Galaktyczne szaleństwo/@comment-28437144-20160812134620
Cześć Szept. :D Imię: Draix Wiek: 246 lat. Gatunek: Hish Wygląd: Wysoki (2 m.), w dobrej kondycji, silny z widoczną muskulaturą, zewnętrzny łuk gębowy (dwa odnóża gębowa zostały oderwane w walce z obcym.) długie "włosy", czyli mniej więcje tak jak zwykły Yautja. Historia: W wieku 50 lat, czyli w dość młodo został wysłany wraz z dwoma innych Yautja podczas Rytuału Młodej Krwi na Ziemię, wszyscy przeżyli. Przez kolejne lata nadal walczył z ksemonorfami, w wieku 205 lat dostał się do klanu "Wojowników". Charakter: Przez częste walki stał się agresywny i pewny siebie. Gnębi słabszych, oraz inne rasy, jednak do silniejszych ma wielki szacunek. Pomimo agresywności jest ostrożny. Teraz to się narobię. :D Broń: Ciężka Zbroja Łowna-łowca w tej zbroi ma ograniczoną ilość ruchów. Mimo to, ograniczona ilość ruchów jest nadrabiana mocą zbroi (jest prawie nie do zniszczenia). Zbroja ta "pomaga" zamocować na obu ramionach broń; utrzymuje na sobie ciężką broń. Większość części z tej zbroi występuje w innych zbrojach (lekka, średnia) i tworzy standard pancerza Yautja. Do tego dochodzą jeszcze przedłużone ochraniacze ramion (prawie do łokci). Sieć również jest powtórką. Do tego dochodzi nieprzepuszczające powietrze "ubranie", którego rogi stawów (złączeń) i powierzchnie pokryte są przez ciężkie, metalowe płyty. W rzeczywistości, jedynym nieosłoniętym obszarem tego pancerza są "włosy", dłonie (na które zawsze założone są częściowe rękawice niezależnie od modelu zbroi) oraz sandały łowcy. Ostrza Nadgarstkowe-podstawowa broń składająca się z 2 ostrzy. Zdarzają się też zaawansowane ostrza dla bardziej doświadczonych łowców lub ukradzione przez renegatów w filmie "Predators", gdzie ostrze było wystrzelone niczym harpun lub pojedyncze wielkie ostrza.Scattergun - Jest to broń plazmowa do użycia ręcznego. Wystrzeliwuje wiązkę energii na duży dystans. Niestety broń ta jest bardzo niezgrabna w użyciu. Zajmuje rękę, którą można by w tym samym czasie trzymać broń białą. Już bardziej preferowaną bronią jest zamocowana na barku. Włucznia-to składana włócznia, którą Yautja używają do polowań. Jak nie jest rozłożona do końca wynosi ok. 1 metra. Noszą ją zazwyczaj na plecach. Jest to wspaniała platynowa broń z super ostrymi ostrzami na obu końcach. Jest ona całkowicie odporna na kwasKsenomorfów. Naginata jest zarówno bronią jak i trofeum. Przewodzi ona pole, które pozwala ją zakamuflować gdy jest wyjęta z pochwy. Dopiero po rzucie można ją zauważyć. Wyrzutnia siatki-Wyrzutnia ta jest mała i zazwyczaj zarezerwowana na sytuacje, gdy łowca planuje wejść na większy obszar walki, a chwilowo nie może z powodu kilku wrogów zajmujących ten teren. Wystrzelona siatka zazwyczaj przyszpila przeciwnika do podłogi albo ściany swymi, ostrymi jak brzytwa drutami, które gęsto tną całe ciało, sprawiając przy tym ofierze przeogromny ból. Siatka jest wystarczająco duża, by zmieścić stworzenie o rozmiarach Yautji. Wystrzeliwuje się z dostateczną mocą i szybkością, by przyszpilić stworzenie do ściany lub ogromnej kolumny. Moc tego urządzenia potrafi również "udźwignąć" 100 kilogramowy cel z ziemi i rzucić nim w górę na 12 stóp z szybkością od 200 mph do 500 mph (w zależności od gęstości powietrza). Aby przeciąć siatkę potrzebne są niezłe nożyce do cięcia metalu. Siatka przytrzymuje swoją ofiarę do czasu aż ofiara się uwolni (przypadek z AVP) lub jest już martwa. Wyrzutnia siatki jest bronią, która jest operowana ręcznie (prawie tak jak pistolet), a cyngiel, znajdujący się na górze, jest uruchamiany przez kciuk łowcy. Urządzenie te jest trzymane we wnętrzu kabury, która może być przymocowana na plecach albo na jednym z "ochraniaczy kolan". Po wyjęciu z kabury, wyrzutnia siatki jest odporna na włączony kamuflaż łowcy. Długość broni wynosi 6 cali, a jej waga 6 uncji. Samonakierowujące się na cel działko palzmowe- Jest to najpotężniejsza broń w arsenale Predatora. Jest najlepszą, a tym samym lekką bronią potrafiącą wystrzelić, wielokrotnie i na dużą odległość, ładunek super-gorącej plazmy. Działko może się poruszać 180 stopni w poziomie i 90 stopni w pionie. Broń tą łowca odpala za pomocą swojej dolnej szczęki, przyciskiem w hełmie. Tak więc kontrola ognia tej broni ulokowana jest we wnętrzu maski. Niszcząca moc tego narzędzia jest ogromna. Broń podąża z ruchami głowy Yautji ( "patrzy" tam gdzie jej właściciel w danym momencie). By to działało, broń musi być połączona z Hełmem za pomocą specjalnego kabla. Może być używana we współpracy z laserowym celownikiem umieszczonym również w hełmie. Wtedy to, za pomocą owego celownika, skuteczność działka jest większa. Jest zasilane przez zestaw baterii znajdujący się na plecach, na lewej łopatce łowcy. Jest to jedna z najsilniejszych broni i używa się jej tylko w czasie polowania na ofiary posiadające do obrony równie pokazową broń. Działko to jest często odrzucane przez starszych i bardziej doświadczonych już wojowników. Waży 5 funtów, a jej zasięg to 1200 stóp. Bateria, która sprawia, iż działko się porusza działa 10 lat. Zaś bateria, która tworzy pociski do tej broni, 8 miesięcy. Baterie te można bardzo szybko naładować za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia ma różne modele. Bicz-rękojeść z zaczepionym na nim tnącym, niezwykle ostrym pejczem. Schuriken-samonaprowadzający dysk o właściwościach bumerangu. Ostrze sieczne-niewielki topór. Przyczepne miny-rzucone na ściane lub podłogę wybuchają po określonym czasie. Generatory promieni lasera-Działają podobnie do przyczepnych min, kiedy zbliży się do nich cel, dwa umieszczone naprzeciwko siebie obiekty łączą się ze sobą za pomocą wiązki lasera. Podręczny ładunek termonuklearny- Po ustawieniu systemu autodestrukcji pozostaje tylko minuta póki broń mikro-nuklearna nie zostanie zdetonowana, niszcząc wszystko w promieniu 200 akrów i tym samym poddając je promieniowaniu. Urządzenie to jest częścią zbroi i może być wyłączone. Bio maska-jest jednym z głównych urządzeń używanych przez Yautja. Każda maska jest robiona na zamówienie, toteż każda jest inna i stanowi znak rozpoznawczy Yautja. Pełni ona funkcje ochrony głowy, dostarczania Bio-maska Wolfa mieszanki gazów do oddychania, nagrywania przetwarzania dźwięku oraz umożliwia widzenie w wielu widmach świetnych. Może też służyć jako pomoc, przy celowaniu do ofiary z Działka plazmowego. Maska trzyma się głowy dzięki różnicy pomiędzy ciśnieniem atmosferycznym a tym wewnątrz maski. Funkcje: Respirator-Maska pobiera powietrze z atmosfery i miesza je z metanem w odpowiednich proporcjach by uzyskać optymalną mieszankę. Gdy predator jest pod wodą dostarcza mu powietrze z zapasów zebranych wcześniej. Zapas metanu wystarcza na około miesiąc. Okulary/ Noktowizor/ Termowizor-By zmienić zakres światła widzialnego, Yautja może użyć przycisków na lewym przedramieniu. Żeby przybliżyć lub oddalić obraz wystarczy że dotknie jeden z klawiszy wewnątrz maski swoim kłem zewnętrznym. Magnetofon-nagrywa wszystkie dźwięki z wszystkich stron. Yautja może odtwarzać, przekształcać i analizować dźwięki nagrane przez bio-maskę dzięki czemu może np: uczyć się naszego języka. Gdy predator jest pod wodą maska może działać jak sonar pomagając właścicielowi w namierzeniu celu. Umiejętności-Możliwość skoku w zwyż 6 bez rozbiegu, szybki bieg nawet do 50km/h. Przynależność: Kasta Wojowników-Są to Yautja, którzy nie polują w Klanie, ale angażują się w bitwę lub wojnie, pojedynczo. Są gwałtowni, o wielkim poważaniu. Łowca ten otrzymuje specjalny sprzęt i broń. Podróżuje on przez galaktykę samotnie. Jest wiele opowieści i legend o pełnych dumy wojownikach przekraczających wszelkie bariery ryzyka. Są elitą Yautja. Stanowią niestety tylko 5% liczebności całej rasy.